


Hot Mess

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [48]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Morning After, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Sun, Moon and Stars prompt: <i>Any, Any (+/Any),</i></p>
<p>
  <i>Sun is up, I'm a mess</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Gotta get out now, gotta run from this</i>
</p>
<p>In which Steve has some morning-after doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Mess

The sun was barely up, but Steve was already pounding along the shoreline. He was barefoot, his preferred method for running in the wet sand, and between the sweat and the mist coming off the water, his tank top was soaked. He was pushing himself harder than usual, for good reason.

Danny was back at the house, sleeping in Steve’s bed. Naked.

They hadn’t even had that much to drink. Steve wasn’t sure how it had happened, really. They’d been out with the rest of the team, celebrating the successful end of another case. It hadn’t even been one of those cases where emotions were running high. And yet, when it had been time to call it a night and Steve walked Danny to his car, something had happened.

_“I’m tired, Steven,” Danny said._

_“That’s why you’re going home.”_

_“Not that kind of tired.” Danny looked at him, his gaze penetrating even in the semi-darkness of the parking lot._

_It would be foolish of Steve to pretend he didn’t know what Danny meant, not after so many years of being friends, partners, and so much more than both. He could’ve dodged, could’ve made a joke, deflected._

_“I’m tired, too,” he said._

It made sense at the time, but in the light of day Steve had doubts. He didn’t have a good track record with relationships. The longest one he’d been in was with Cath, but they’d spent most of that time apart on different deployments.

What if things went south with Danny? It would destroy the whole team dynamic, everything Steve had worked so hard for. More than that, it would take Danny out of his life, and he wasn’t sure he could survive that; a sure sign they’d been too close for too long.

On the other hand, he’d wanted Danny for a long, long time. And if he was being honest, Steve’s longest relationship had really been with Danny. They worked together, played together, on occasion lived together. Danny had been in his life almost 24/7 since the day they met. They’d been together in every possible way but one, until last night. And it had been amazing. Everything Steve had imagined and more.

Steve ran on as the sun climbed in the sky, his thoughts in an endless loop of _mistake_ and _want_. 

Eventually he had to go back to the house. By the time he got there he was panting, his muscles burning. He went through his stretches, delaying going inside. But it didn’t matter, because Danny was curled up in his usual chair on the lanai, wrapped up in a blanket and cradling a cup of coffee in his hands.

“Have a nice run,” he asked. 

Danny’s tone was mild, but Steve knew enough to be wary. “Yeah.”

“Are you done freaking out?”

And there it was.

“I wasn’t –”

“Are you done?” Danny asked again.

Steve looked at him, took in the sleep-mussed hair, the soft look in Danny’s eyes, and the fact that he was wearing one of Steve’s Navy t-shirts. He still had doubts, and maybe he always would, but having Danny there to start each day with? He could totally live with that.

“Yeah.”

“You’re a hot mess, you know that?” There was nothing but affection in Danny’s voice. 

“Yeah,” Steve said again. He smirked. “I need a shower. Interested?”

“As long as you’re not expecting me to keep it to three minutes,” Danny replied. He gave Steve a very obvious, very heated once-over that left Steve’s mouth dry.

He pulled Danny up out of the chair and kissed him, soft and sweet. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, you big lug.”

It was only when Steve ran his hand down Danny’s back that he realized the t-shirt was the only thing the man was wearing. Which was ridiculously hot. 

Steve grinned, not caring how goofy he might look. It was one hell of a way to start the first day of the rest of his life. Not too bad for a hot mess.


End file.
